Black Rose
by August-Dragon
Summary: Post OotP: After a figth with his uncle, Harry enter his subconscious and acidently unleashes his magical essense causing him to change into an imortal being. HPBL HPNM and alot of other pairings, R&R, Warning, Blood, Murder, Sexual situations.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary : After a figth with his uncle, Harry enter his subconscious and acidently unleashes his magical essense causing him to change into a more powerful being. Their will be alot of R rated stuff in this story, lot of blood, dark themes and sexual situations (hehe Situations meaning a few sex scenes)**

**Author's Note: First Fan Fiction EVER, don't be to harsh, R&R**

He was a young man.

His jet-black hair wiped in the wind from the open window, his messy lochs covering the memory of his parent's un-timely death.

His green eyes hidden behind glasses, once deep with fun, love and life now looked dead, angry.

He sat with people he loathed, hated, yet he was forced to every year.

He longed for a life without the pain he was used to suffering, to be with people he loved, to live life with out the burden of saving a hidden race.

Harry Potter sat at the back of a car, staring at the world beyond, jealous of what he can't have. In the car was his family, and yet they hated everything about him. Next to him was his cousin, Dudley, same age but he was considerable larger, he was trying to sit as far away as possible from Harry, but his piggish backside made this extremely difficult. Ahead of him was his Aunt, who would squeak when ever Harry moved, or made a tiny sound. And then in the driving seat, his Uncle, his face had become beet red and every so often he would mumble single words like 'freak' and 'abnormality'. Harry was stuck in a car with people who hated his very existence, and he lost the people who he held close.

Harry was of course the-boy-who-lived and everyone that got a little closer than acquaintance would be marked by the most powerful dark-wizard alive. Harry Potter was a wizard, and if this seemed a little weird, Harry was abnormal to his own kind; he was sought after, as the ultimate trophy by Voldemort.

Harry's 'track record' was no where near normal, In his first year he fought a three headed dog, a troll, a giant chess set and a teacher who just happened to have Voldemort on the back of his head.

His first year was somewhat a 'tea party' compared to his second year; he fought a army of giant flesh eating spiders, re-grew every bone in his arm, learned he had a very special gift that only dark wizards had, spent a few months being avoided by the whole school, turned into a complete idiot and strode into the Slytherin common room to have a little chat with his school rival. Then when he found out his sisters bests friend was in trouble, he went down to the Chamber to where she had been taken and killed a giant snake that would kill you if it looked you in the eyes, with Godric Gryffindor's sword, then destroyed a dairy that had used Ginny's life essence to make a younger copy of Voldemort, all the while being scraped, scratched bruised and nearly killed by painful poison.

'Fun, fun, fun'

Then onto his third year, started of with a good old flash back to the worst day of his life, hearing his Mother and Father's last words and blood wrenching screams, he then found out he was being targeted by the man that helped Voldemort get to his Mother and Father. At the end of the year Harry then found out that his godfather was not out to kill him, and someone else killed his parents , a rat of a man, Peter Pettigrew, the weasel that lead to his Parent's deaths. Well he escaped, ran back to the Dark Lord, while Harry yet again fought a deadly Professor Remus Werewolf and had a healthy struggle for his soul.

'Just another day'

Fourth year well was normal, normal for Harry Potter. He was put into a wizarding contest that really should be for people years ahead of him, his best friend abandoned him. Then he had to fight a deadly dragon, a bunch of merpeople to save his closest from apparent death, and then suffered through a maze of the deadliest monsters they could throw at him, his reward; witnessing a murder, watching Voldemort's resurrection, and a friendly to-the-death duel against an unbeatable enemy.

Then last year, every one thought he was absolutely loony, mental, and insane, avoiding him, pointing. He then had to deal with an impossible teacher, who loathed the sight of him. Well after that, he witnessed a lot of things through Voldemort's eyes which isn't a walk in the park, he then watched his Godfather die. Then he learnt of the Prophetic truth that Dumbledore withheld for so long. To kill, or to be killed

While Harry pondered of the pain of his life, his suffering, the Dursleys had already arrived home, and stumbled away from the car, running into the house.

Harry sat there looking older, dead to the world, sick of its torments.

'Why should I suffer for those that torment my very sole with fake promises? He was supposed to be safe, yet danger followed him. He was sick of playing the hero, sick of doing what right, sick of his makeshift family, and his supposed friends. They made a bold stand at the station, but something deep inside Harry told him that he was nothing but their weapon. It was time Harry made his on choices; it was time for him to take charge.

'BOY, GET IN HERE' brought Harry back together, his mind but not his heart.

Slowly he exited the car and dragged his trunk inside, to the living room to meet a very angry Uncle.

The look on Uncle Vernon's face was murderous, a large vein throbbing on his forehead, and his hands trebled with anger.

'HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR KIND THREATEN ME? ' Uncle Vernon yelled, not caring if neighbours, or people in another country could hear him.

Dudley and Aunt Petunia sat on the sofa behind, with a very pleased grin, they new he was going to get it.

'I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!! Uncle Vernon barked as his fist rose ready to strike.

Harry's heart was beating very fast, he has had enough as well, the burden of life was becoming all consuming.

Harry braced him self, to take a blow, but still stared unblinkingly in to his uncles bulging eyes; he was a Gryffindor at heart. Harry snorted at the thought, all this time he could have been a Slytherin, and yet the world _now_ commends his bravery and honour.

'YOU UNGRATEFULL LITTLE BASTARD' he yelled spitting on Harry as he spoke.

Grabbing for his wand he was about to point it at his uncle, when his uncle struck, fist driving into the side of Harry's face. Harry could see stars as he flew head first in to the wall behind him. His wand loosely fell to the ground. Uncle Vernon walked over to where Harry lay clutching at his head. Instead of kicking him or lifting him up to strike another blow, he grabbed Harry's wand. With one quick movement, his wand was useless, snapped.

'Not a big man now, are you?' Dudley mocked 'no fancy stick to save your self'.

All the Dursleys begun to laugh at the quivering skinny boy, defeated at last.

'My wand....' Harry whispered.

'What no witty comeback? No dirty remark?' Uncle Vernon sneered, and another round of laughs followed.

'My wand….' Harry repeated, almost unnoticeable.

'Where are your filthy friends now, aye?' Uncle laughed 'I thought they would come and save you'.

Harry did not answer his voice unable to work. His face was beginning to pale.

'Or you nasty good-for-nothing Mum and Dad?' He hissed his voice full of venom.

'Or your lonely scum of a Godfather, useless pile…..' he started of strong then faltered as Harry started to shake.

'What are you doing boy?' Vernon demanded.

Harry didn't answer; the world was getting dizzy, and he was starting to find it hard to breath.

Vernon looked as though he was torn between anger and fear, what type of 'abnormal' acts were the boy about to perform.

'Get out of my house boy, and never come back' his uncle barked.

Harry started to sway on his feet; he felt vomit readying to pounce, and then Harry lost conciseness.

_

* * *

The black swirled around Harry as he drifted further and further into his subconscious, light seemed to fade from his vision, until he was in complete blackness._

_Slowly his mind drifted to reaccustom itself to the state of peace that he felt. It almost as though he was finally alone, finally away from lies and deceit. Although it was a false sense of bliss, it still comforted him; he had found a safe haven. He was safe in his own mind, peaceful._

_He could not feel anger, jealousy, hate, and sadly love here. But if he thought about it he had no one to love anymore, no one to fight for. He had nothing to fight for but revenge, but does it matter in the end? Whether he got revenge?_

_Harry remained in this endless space of darkness for a long time. He was absentmindedly drifting through nothingness not thinking of anything in particular._

* * *

The time had finally come for her long awaited revenge; the stupid fat muggle had finally done the worst thing he could do, said the worst thing he could possibly say. The idiot of a muggle had finally broken the ward that had held her Lord back for so long. 

She felt the mark burn, her master was obviously happy; she could feel the extent in how badly her mark stung. There could be no room for failure this time; they would die if they fail to bring the boy back.

She imagined the place were she needed to go and with a sharp crack she apparated into the garden of her target. Moment later she heard other cracks coming from fellow death eaters, they all had a big part to play, but none more than Bellatrix. Many people had been assigned to the task of getting Potter, she was lucky enough to one of those people. And to top it off, it was her job to portkey the boy.

'_She would enjoy this so much, perhaps she could persuade the Dark Lord to leave the boy alone with her before he killed him'_ she thought with glee '_she would love to brake the boy, maybe relieve her certain craving for blood?'_

With all their parts carefully planned they begun to slowly approach the house. Some looked full of excited, while other's feared death. But many who dared look at Bellatrix they could see she was in complete ecstasy.

Bellatrix silently whispered an unlocking charm, and slowly made her way through the door, expecting a battle to rival the ones that she had taken apart of during a few weeks ago. Disappointment washed over her as she saw an unconscious, possibly dead form of Harry Potter, but as she took a few more silent steps she was happy to see that at least there would be torture today.

'Muggles oh what joy' she yelled with glee.

The filthy muggle looked shock to see a deranged, murderous women in there 'perfectly normal' house.

'_I really am a crazy bitch'_ she thought.

The fat muggle that was standing shook out of his original shock and begun to yell at her 'WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HOUSE.'

'_A muggle with a backbone, she was going to really enjoy herself today'_

A though struck her as she saw the whale on the sofa giving her an appreciated once-over. Bellatrix always though of herself as rather comely and she always seemed cherished by the male population.

'Why I am Harry's girlfriend of course' she screamed, as a manic glint formed in her eyes.

'Lucky Bastard' she heard the whale mumble, which caused a glare from the skinny little muggle women.

'_She could break her so easily, if time permitted, with her own hands'._

The little muggle noticed that she was being stared and, slightly hid behind her son.

'_Easy'_

'So where is my Little-Harry' she squealed, sending visual shivers through the three muggles.

They seem to hesitate as they pointed at the obvious still form of her 'boyfriend'.

'What's wrong with him' she shrieked as loudly as she possible could.

'He sort of fainted after we snapped his stick thingy' mumbled the standing plump muggle; he was already losing his confidence.

'_Pity she rather like obstacles_'.

As though the heavens heard her call, outside she heard a crack that she registered distinctively as apparition, followed by several more loud cracks.

She could now hear a full-fledged battle presenting itself, although she was tempted to fight, she knew they would probably loose.

The muggles started to look fear-full as the shrieks of falling death-eaters sounded from outside.

'_Damn'_

She moved towards the limp form of the-boy-who-lived, the muggle that stood started to whimper as she got closer.

Closing the space between them, Bellatrix grabbed hold of the boy's wrist.

'_He's so skinny'_

Behind her she heard the door she came through blast open, to reveal an angry looking Albus Dumbledore. He took one look at Bellatrix and a motionless Harry on the floor, before raising his wand.

'_Oh shit'_

'What are you doing, Lestrange' Albus voice boomed, filling Bellatrix with extreme fear 'why do you come here'.

'I am taking Potter to my master' she slightly chuckled to herself, it was very obvious.

Dumbledore's anger seemed to turn to hate, as he was told of her intentions.

'I forbid it you will not take my weapon away' Dumbledore barked, moments later he realised what he had just said.

Bellatrix just froze, if Bellatrix was used as a weapon, and nothing else she would have left being a Death-Eater long ago. Sure she may be punished with pain, they all were, but what the got in return was so much better. Playing god, she could feed her hunger for pain of others, she could kill. But the boy, so it seemed was miserable, she saw no reward for him.

'He is you weapon?' she queried.

The old man seemed to realise that no harm could be done, the boy could not hear what is said.

'Yes my weapon, he will kill, then die' Albus answered 'no loss, he was just an orphan, he has no love. Thanks to you Bellatrix, the death of Sirius is turning him into what I want, an emotionless warrior'.

Bellatrix was stunned beyond belief, but as she slowly gained control over herself, she reached down with her hands, to Dumbledore it looked as though she was going to surrender and grasped her belt buckle.

Bellatrix looked up and glared at the heartless man and said 'and you think we're evil?'

Dumbledore's brows furrowed as the kneeling Bellatrix Lestrange disappeared, taking Harry Potter with him.

_

* * *

As Harry floated he begun to hear the sound of a river flowing, it was rather peaceful. As he focused on the sound, the once black abyss turned into a forest full of tall trees and thick roots. The ground was covered in bright colours of brown, red, yellow and green; colours of the fallen leaves. _

_It was Beautiful._

_After a few minutes of watching the birds flutter through the swaying brunches Harry decided he should start moving. But which way should he go? All the possible paths looked similar to him, he couldn't make heads or tails of which way was north, or which way is the sound of a rushing river coming from._

* * *

Bellatrix felt the familiar feal of a soft tug behind her navel, as she travelled with the portkey. She was still holding Harry's wrist as she flew through the flowing colours and howling wind. 

Eventually Bellatrix felt cold hard stone as she slammed into the ground. She slowly stood up, and rubbed her sore elbows in which she had fell on.

She listened intently for any sign of life in the corridors of this decomposing dungeon. The sound of shuffling feet and low voices confirmed that she was where she was supposed to be.

Bellatrix used her wand to levitate the unconscious Harry into the shackles against the stone wall. With another flick of her wand the shackled clamped shut and locked.

Slowly a smile appeared on her face, she had done it, and she would hopefully get a reward for her kidnapping.

Bellatrix waited as the voices grew louder as they came closer. She heard the large click as the large bolt on the door unlocked. Five or six fellow Death-Eaters hurried into the room, and bowed low patiently waiting for their master to enter. Bellatrix her self bowed as the hooded figure entered the room; the only thing that she could see under the hood was a pair of glowing red eyes dancing with glee.

'Bella, you have done well' the figure said.

'_Happy, happy, happy'_

'Thank you master' Bellatrix's already wide grin grew.

Her master looked at her for a few moments before changing his attention to the shackled boy.

'Well he doesn't look to healthy' said her master.

He was right, the boy did look bad. The boy was a little to skinny, his face skull like, and a sickly purple bruise covered his left cheek. His cloths were rages, three sizes to large for his small body, covered in rips and holes. He already looked like he had spent weeks being tortured.

'Someone wake him!!' Voldemort ordered, not turning to look at his loyal subjects.

Slowly a hooded figure moved forward, drawing his wand.

'_Ennervate'_ said hooded death-eater.

_

* * *

Harry was closing in on the river, he could hear the sound more clearly now, it was not muffled by the trees and hills. He hiked through the small forest, taking extreme care not to trip on the thick roots. _

_Finally he came into a clearing. _

* * *

'_Ennervate' _the death eater repeated. 

Several of the hooded figures looked confused, why was he not waking.

'_Was he dead?' _was the unanswered question that the all held in their heads.

'Check his pulse' one of the death-eaters ordered.

Slowly the death-eater placed two fingers to the boy's neck.

'No' the answered the death-eater 'he is still alive'.

'Someone else try'

* * *

'_Wow' _

_The river was like a normal river in ways, like it was long and narrow. But this river was peculiar; instead of water it had a thick clear substance._

_Harry knew it was stupid to put his hand in an unknown substance, but eventually curiosity got the better of him._

_Carefully he reached for the surface and dipped his hand into the clear substance. It seemed to do nothing, not even part or disrupt, but he could feal a gentle tingle to his skin._

'_Odd' _

* * *

'Lestrange, your turn' 

Bellatrix watched he husband strut through the confused death eaters, and past his agitated Lord.

'_My husband is so bloody egotistical' _

Rodolphus drew his wand and touched it to the skin of the boy, as though he was about to cast a spell.

_

* * *

Something caught Harry's eye as he made his followed the rivers path; it seemed to be some sort of plug in the middle of the clear river. He seemed drawn to the copper stopper. The river was safe, so he quickly jumped into the crystal-clear aqueous and waded over to the plug. _

_Carefully he reached for the stopper, finding it surprisingly light. He begun to lift, but the moment it was an inch off the ground it disappeared through the crystal-clear liquid._

_Harry didn't even have time to wonder, before he was enveloped with such pain, that he remembered no beginning to the continuous agony._

* * *

Bellatrix could feel something growing, she did not know what but she felt power. Slowly she looked around to see if anyone could sense the evolving, but the all seemed too ignorant. Though she noticed that her master's brow was furrowed, he must sense it to. 

She looked to her husband to see it he felt it to, but he was to busy muttering some useless spell under his breath, trying to revive the boy. Suddenly the boys hand started to twitch, and then shake, which travelled through into his hand with begun to shake violently. The shaking soon travelled up his arm, to shoulder, head and chest, until his whole body was thrashing about.

Rodolphus turned his head to boast his apparent accomplishment, but everyone eyes were now on his wand, which was giving of a faint glow. And it happened in a flash, Bellatrix's Husbands entire body burst into fire, ash and dust.

'_Oh well'_


	2. Easiest Escape Ever

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

**_Summary : After a figth with his uncle, Harry enter his subconscious and acidently unleashes his magical essense causing him to change into a more powerful being. Their will be alot of R rated stuff in this story, lot of blood, dark themes and sexual situations (hehe Situations meaning a few sex scenes)_**

**_Author's Note: Sorry took so long to update, my annoying computer decided to go Boom! (well no really just kinda died) new computer new chapter._**

**_Thanks to all reviews keep reviewing i love you all._**

_Harry had spent his whole life injuring pain and had never felt anything like this._

_When he was little he used to get hit if he showed 'a bit of cheek'. It slowly progressed from their. When he was old enough he got beatings, every so often with in an inch of his life._

_But the Wizarding-World changed everything he knew about pain._

_Harry's encounter with Voldemort in his first year helped him release their was more then just physical abuse in' the world of pain'._

_He experienced a burning pain that night that Voldemort fled. While Quirrell fought him, trying to take the stone, his scar and skin burned with such intensity he had lost consciousness. Even when he was beaten he had never lost consciousness._

_Poison was similar to his first years experience; it was the same extremely intense pain. But I suppose when you are always in pain, after a while you get used to it. This time he managed to stay awake while the white hot pain spread through his body, fighting until his last breath (how very Gryffindor)._

_Third year introduced Harry to a deeper pain than what he had felt in the past. Emotion pain is weird in many ways, but the main difference between emotional and physical was that emotional attacked your soul._

_Your soul never healed._

_The 'Cruciatus Curse' caught Harry of guard the first time he experienced it. It was a pain like no other. The curse scratched, bit and ripped at your skin, flesh and bones. It really just hurt like Hell._

_But while the 'Cruciatus Curse' dissolved you nerves like acid, the pain Harry felt at the moment was the complete opposite. He could feel his nerved growing, not in size but in power. Harry felt like his body and soul was exploding with power, and quiet frankly Harry fucking loved it._

* * *

Bellatrix stood still, eyes in wide as her husband's ashes slowly begun to rest on the dungeon floor, and the shoulders and hoods of Death-Eaters.

She watched as The-Boy-Who-Lived body thrashed against the shackles.

Her master looked lost for words, and as the boy's body gave a particularly violent thrash, Bellatrix was positive she heard her master squeak.

'Master, what should we do now?' one queried, slowly brushing the ash off his robes.

Voldemort didn't seem to notice any thing other than retrained boy.

'Master!?'

* * *

_The pain started to grow around his body, Harry could feel his ribs expanding, he could feel his legs lengthening it was as though he was growing at an extremely fast pace. He felt his muscles thickening, he felt stronger, and he felt more stable, the pain started to recede._

_But the moment the pain stopped._

* * *

'What the fuck'

The sight before Bellatrix was the strangest she had ever seen, the boy's body was growing.

His hair grew first, slowly it crept down his back ceasing it progress around his feet. His body begun to grow as well, his legs grew a few inches, as did his arms. The boys shoulders broadened, and his face lengthened. His skinny arms started to thicken with muscles, not to big so it would slow his nimbleness, but enough to look strong.

_His mind and soul was under attack now, he could feel the knowledge of past and present flowing into his brain. His mind was a jumble he could not make heads or tails of his memories, or information._

_His soul was in the most pain, he could feel it expanding, and surprisingly healing, the grief he felt for Sirius, Cedric, his parents disappeared. He felt stronger than he had ever before._

_He felt Powerful._

_He was ready to go back._

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open, slowly focusing to the sight before him. He was in a room with several people; all were wearing black, their faces hidden behind charcoal hoods and pearly-white masks, except one.

Voldemort

He was still his normal ugly self. Skin was a sickly pale colour, and his eyes were slits of glowing red, he looked snake-like and this look was accentuated by his flat nose that had to slits for nostrils.

Harry noticed he was dangling of the floor; held by metal clasp.

The group of hooded death-eaters seemed captured in place, mouths agape.

'_Well if they were waiting for something' _Harry thought _'he was going to give them a little show'_

'_He would start the show with a bit of ignorance.'_

'We're a-a-am I' Harry stuttered, maybe his meeting with Quirrell wasn't a waste of time 'who a-are y-you?'

Voldemort shook his head slightly, as though clearing his thoughts. A sneer formed on his face intensifying the snake-look that his face so closely resembled.

'Well I think who we are is completely obvious, isn't it?' Voldemort hissed 'honestly, how many people do you know look like me, how many people you know would look like all of us'.

The edge of Harry's lips quirked slightly, and his eye furrowed. A look of fake confusion surprised and fear past of his face.

'V-Voldemort?'

There was a slight angry whispers coming from the crowed of hooded figures. Voldemort's eyes flashed bright red, as he scowl.

'Do not speak my name' hissed Voldemort, voice laced with venom.

Harry felt a brief bit of irritation from his forehead, his scar was slightly burning. That's one thing the transformation didn't cure, it was slightly annoying that Voldemort would hang on to the connection through all these years.

'Well I'm not going to torture you' Voldemort hissed 'or ask for you to join me; I am simply going to kill you'.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at Voldemort's plan. Even if Voldemort did manage to kill Harry, Voldemort would go down with him.

* * *

Bellatrix didn't know how she knew but something about the boy's facial expressions, and 'scared' voice seemed artificial. When she had met the boy in the Ministry he had been slightly confused but never a whimpering, gutless idiot. He had held his head high and played with them, regardless of his position; Bellatrix couldn't imagine a 'Potter' being a coward.

The boy smirked at the death threat her master just made, he knew something that made the threat somewhat amusing. With a slight jerk of the boy's hands the metal clasps shattered into several pieces, repeating the process with his feet he dropped to his feat gently massaged his wrist. With a smirk still plaguing his face, he raised his hand and muttered something under his breath. Bellatrix suddenly felt stiff, it felt like her whole body was being restrained. Her head was being forced to face forward too her captor.

'Just going to kill me are you Tommy-boy' the boy taunted 'not even going to say "you have irked me you pesky boy" I'm slightly appalled by your evil hospitality'

Bellatrix giggled slightly; generally her master would make some big speech about why we were here and why he was killing that individual, he must be really desperate if he didn't make the 'speech'.

* * *

Harry had heard someone giggle from the back of the room, it sounded feminine. It slightly surprised him that any of Voldemort's followers found this situation funny.

Harry cast a silencing charm with the wave of his hand and stalked over too were the titter came from.

As he reached the figure he noticed how shapely it was, it was obviously female. Her lips were so alluring, there a light ruby, and contrasted well against the women's milky white skin. He peered into the eyes behind the mask, they were strangely a light shade of violet, he felt entranced, why would such a beautiful, enchanting women lower her self to such a level of filth.

Harry with another wave of his hand the figure slightly relaxed, he had taken the body-binding hex off of her, and gently removed her mask.

Harry stood frozen, he couldn't help but open and closing his mouth, trying desperately to form words. The beautiful woman in front of him was none other than the killer of his godfather. He felt his stomach painfully restrict at the thoughts of this murdering filth.

'Bitch' he whispered harshly causing Bellatrix to flinch.

Bellatrix looked scared; involuntary tears escaped her now blurred eyes. Harry felt hate rising in his very soul, he could feel magic pulsing through his body.

Bellatrix was now sobbing; she looked downcast, causing Harry to slightly frown. Harry didn't think that Lestrange could feel guilt, yet here she was crying to her self. Harry couldn't help but pity the women in front of him, his anger weaken.

'I really didn't want to kill him, it was only' her voice faltered for a second as she scrubbed her eyes in frustration 'I only tried to stun him, take him out of the battle'.

Harry remembered back to his Godfathers untimely demise, it wasn't the sickly green colour that finished of Sirius; it was the bright red flash of a 'Stupefy charm'.

(A/N: is it a Stupefy 'Charm?' I got that of HP lexicon so hopefully it's right)

Yet in the end the spell still sealed Sirius's fate, even if it was an accident she still killed him.

He reached beneath her chin and tilted so their eyes meet, she was looking slightly uncertain at what was happening. His mind was made up of what he was going to do.

Harry had decided that the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort's Death Eaters were an annoyance, he was going to destroy both parties from the inside out. But to do this he also needed followers, but Harry wouldn't just choose anyone, he wanted the best. Dumbledore and Voldemort (especially Voldemort) seemed to attract brilliant minds to there side, yet at the same time the attracted the stupidest most incompetent filth that light and dark had to offer. Voldemort must have really pissed someone off in his last life to attract intellectual incompetent people such as Crabbe, Goyle and Pettigrew as servants. Dumbledore, on the other hand, attracted a different type of filth, dodgy hoodlums in for an easy buck (well not that easy) and greasy bat-like Potion Professors.

Harry though as Bellatrix as the best in her field of expertise, she was and probably always be a sadistic wench. Be that as it may she was still a good torturer, it was almost like watching art as she twisted her victim into an involuntary rage, and she her self probably held great satisfaction in the fact they were unable to fight with out danger of pain and death.

'Although you didn't actually intentionally kill him Bellatrix' Harry whispered still gazing into her eyes 'you have to be punished'.

Bellatrix looked fearful at Harry's pledge; she quivered as he held her chin.

'What must I do?' Her voice but a whisper, she sounded defeated.

Harry's face visibly lit up with the though of revenge, he grabbed her marked arm and slide the sleeve up around her elbow. Their engraved in her skin was the tattoo; dubbed 'the dark mark' the only thing that he could really say about it was that it was ugly. A skull with a snake protruding was not a very pretty sight.

Harry leant forward and softly whispered into her ear 'you will be my servant, for evermore'. Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock, she seemed too stunned to even move.

* * *

'Bu-but I'm already bonded to Voldemort with that mark' Harry merely chuckled.

Bellatrix couldn't help but gasp as she felt her arm burn, it felt like thousands of white-hot knifes were being drive painfully into her right arm. She watched closely, though her eyes were bleary, as her mark slowly faded until her skin was left blank. She felt so happy her mark was finally gone, she had longed for this day ever since she was cast into Azkaban, and she found her master weak, a bumbling fool to be exact. But she had to stay by him; the mark was more of a tool than anything else. The mark could summon those who posses it, it could also destroy. If Voldemort thought that a follower was worthy of death he could do so easily, the mark connected there hearts to Voldemort. And now it was gone, she hadn't felt this free in years.

She leapt on to the-boy-that-freed-her and wept with happiness, she begun to frown slightly after a few minutes of weeping. She would again be a servant to a masters every whim again, but I suppose anything was better than being a death eater. Bellatrix slowly extracted her self and bowed to her new-master, keeping her head low. She heard her new-master chuckle slightly as his feet disappeared from her line of sight.

Looking up Bellatrix saw her new-master slowly walking from each cloaked figure to the next, each time unmasking them. He now walked to were he had been shackled, waving his hand every one blinked, they could move their heads, but as they tried to move their body they realised that they will still under his mercy.

'Don't worry I'm not going to kill any of you…yet' Bellatrix noticed his voice had changed since the ministry, back then it was proud, yet slightly weak, but now it was full of power it caused the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end.

'Potter, you could join us, you could be great' Bellatrix couldn't help but giggle at yet another 'speech' Voldemort was making.

Her new-master bowed mockingly at the Dark Lord and begun a 'speech' of his very own.

'Why of course, absolutely' he said, sarcasm just dripping from every word 'why would I not join you, first you kill my parents, then you try to kill, you almost killed one of the Weasleys, you killed Cedric Diggory, yet again trying to kill me, basically you're a very bad boy, I suppose you ruined my life as well, why wouldn't I join you'

Voldemort actually looked hopeful.

'_What a fucking shit-cake'_ Bellatrix thought.

'For the love of Merlin, do you really think I'm going to join you, holy shit you stupid fuck' Bellatrix was practically rolling around the ground laughing hysterically by now. Voldemort looked angery now; he looked like his was getting ready for another speech, which sent Bellatrix into another fit of giggles. But her new-master prevents the slow agonising torture, by silencing the Dark Lord.

'I'm simply going to go, but first I'm going to destroy any memory of me in my current state' with another wave of his hand, Bellatrix noticed that they all had rather blank looks on their faces 'I escaped with the help of Lestrange, male one that is, but he and I died in the process, Bellatrix was killed with him, alright?' They all nodded stupidly.

With out a second glance at the group of dazed wizards Harry made his way over to Bellatrix and grabbed hold of her hand, suddenly she felt a weird pull.

(A/N; Done not to bad on word count ether, very tired now and overly HOT its like boiling over here in New zealand, gah!)

R&R


End file.
